Bowling balls fabricated in such a manner that their coefficient of friction, with respect to lane surfaces is increased, are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,377 to Miller, Jr. et al. and 4,253,665, also to Miller, Jr. et al., for example, disclose a polymer alloy bowling ball having a continuous thin film on its surface which provides an increased coefficient of friction between the bowling ball and the bowling lane surface. The thin film is created by including a plasticizer in the resin formulation used to make the outer shell of the ball, which plasticizer then exudes through the outer shell to form the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,933 to Malkin discloses a game ball having an inner and outer shell wherein the inner shell is provided with a fixed weight at a point on its inner periphery to provide frictional drag as the ball is rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,277 discloses a surfacing composition for bowling balls consisting of a mixture of a functionally terminated liquid rubber blended with a considerably greater quantity of liquid resin hardenable by a chemical reaction. The patent states that the liquid resin is set to form a hard matrix while the liquid rubber forms an elastomer by chain lengthening with segregation of elastomer material in microscopic domains which are chemically bonded to the surrounding matrix. The result is stated to be a bowling ball having improved frictional engagement with the bowling lanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,727 discloses polyester bowling balls surface treated with a composition capable of disposing reactive groups thereon, e.g. monoisocyanate or polyisocyanate. The resulting surface is stated to be hardended and to have improved scratch and abrasion resistance.